1. Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments relate generally to preventing heat from being generated in a component and, more particularly, to heat caused by eddy currents.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Portable electronic devices are known which have a battery and an induction charging system for charging the battery. However, inductive charging can result in surface currents being induced in other members of the device, and can cause a significant additional temperature increase in components and in the interior of the device being charged.